After All This Time
by musikmonkie
Summary: The Sons long time friend resurfaces after four years with secrets that put all their lives in danger.   this is not a sequel to my other Covenant ff, but a replacement for it. I got this idea and HAD to go with it
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is sort of a "Long Time No See" 2.0. I got this idea and mixed it with that story and came up with a whole new story that I think is even better. This is not a sequel to my other story, but a replacement for it. Let me know what you think!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. However, Nicole is MY character!_

Chapter One

Reid Garwin stood outside Nicky's closed bar, fingers rubbing together as he waited impatiently for his best friend Tyler Simms to appear. Ten minutes before, Reid got an urgent phone call to meet him. Tyler would have picked Reid up from home if Reid had been there, however; Reid had been out helping his mom with the shopping – not that he would admit it. So, it was agreed that they would meet at Nicky's. Now as he stood waiting, Reid glared down the empty road and stomped his feet to keep the blood flowing to his freezing limbs. A white cloud rose from Reid's mouth, swirling around in the frigid air. Tyler had failed to realize that Nicky's was closed this early in the morning; lucky for Reid he had his usual hat to keep his head warm and his gloves for his hands, even though the gloves had no fingers. He also wore a black hoodie with a denim jacket over it. It wasn't a winter coat, but then he hadn't been planning on spending his time out in the snow.

Reid snarled at a snowflake that lazily drifted down and landed on his jacket. He hated snow; it was cold, wet, and terrible for driving in. Of course, for all the reasons he hated it, there was one reason he loved it: _she_ had loved it.

He quickly shook the thought from his head. She was gone and not coming back, he had to let go.

It was this moment that Tyler's big truck pulled into the lot and stopped in front of Reid. Tyler waved frantically as Reid stalked to the passenger's side and clambered in, relieved to have a wave of heat hit him and melt his chills.

"It's colder than a witch's –" Reid was cut off by his friend's excitement.

"You'll never guess who we got a call from," The car was buzzing with Tyler's excitement as he ripped out of the parking lot and zipped down the road, not toward town, but to Boston.

Reid cocked an eyebrow at his friend and let his voice drip with sarcasm as he replied, "Santa Clause?"

"Nicole Johnson," Tyler grinned wider.

Every cell in Reid's body stopped, the air left his lungs and he stumbled over the name in his head, struggling to grasp what Tyler had said. _She_ called. Four years of nothing, not knowing where she was, worrying if she was ok and now she called. "N-Nicole. No way. We haven't heard from her in four years."

Tyler nodded. "She called about twenty minutes ago – actually, it was Caleb who got the call – and told him that she's at the airport and needs a ride home. Caleb tried to call you first, but you didn't answer your phone so he called me. He and Pogue are already on their way."

As Tyler drove, Reid thought of the Sons' long time friend Nicole Johnson. She was the daughter of the sixth Ipswich family, an only child, just like the guys, though she was a year younger than them. Her mom had died just after she was born and her father had gone off the deep end. He blamed Nicole for her mother's death and was disappointed that he didn't have a son to carry on the family name or power. Nicole had grown up with the other Sons, always aware of their powers and the fate that awaited them. In their eyes, she was one of them even though she didn't share in the Covenant. When she suddenly disappeared four years ago, the day of her thirteenth birthday, they all took it very hard, Reid especially; he and Nicole had become closer than ever just before she left. Now, just as suddenly as she disappeared, she was back.

One side of Reid was happy; he cared so much for her, could finally stop worrying every night about whether she was alive or not. But another side was furious, she never called, never wrote, she didn't even warn him that she was leaving. How could she do that to him after all they had been through? Did she think that little of him? Did it mean nothing to her that he'd gone to her every time he couldn't control his anger and as a result, his power? She'd been the only one who could calm him down and keep him from Using.

Tyler glanced over at his friend whose fists were clenched so hard in his lap that his fingers were white. "You alright man?"

Reid relaxed his grip, cast a glance to Tyler, "Yeah, I just-" His voice faded.

"Yeah," Tyler said. "I can't believe it either."

"What else did she say on the phone?" Reid asked.

Tyler ran a hand through his brown hair. "Not much. She didn't even say where she was coming from, all she said was sorry for leaving and not telling us."

Reid's brow crinkled. "Why didn't she ever call or write?"

Tyler shrugged. "Guess you'll have to ask her that when you see her."

Tyler could sense his friend's distress as he slumped further into his seat and pulled his beanie low over his eyes. However, his excitement started to build again as they turned on the exit for the airport and found a parking space close to Caleb's silver Audi. Heading inside, they made their way to the baggage claim area were the bustling atmosphere perked up even Reid as travelers reunited with family and friends all around them.

"Reid! Tyler!" Caleb's deep voice broke through the noise and the boys maneuvered through the crowd until they came to stand near Baggage Claim 3 by the back wall closest to the escalators where Caleb and Pouge were waiting.

"You guys are just in time," Pouge announced as they greeted each other with a complicated hand shake. "She's still stuck in Customs. They had a half dozen international flights get in at the same time. Hopefully, she'll be coming down that escalator soon." He gestured to the escalators nearby.

"Customs?" Tyler cocked an eyebrow, "Where was she?"

"England," Caleb declared, no explanation. They'd get one soon enough.

Reid and Tyler nodded.

"You ok, man? We know how much you've missed her," Pogue asked Reid.

Reid averted his eyes, "I'm fine."

Even though the others could sense his distress, they let the subject fall. Reid never talked about his feelings and it was pointless to push the issue so the group fell silent and watched the escalators. For Reid, it was as if time itself wanted to prolong his suffering and with each breath he exhaled, he had to force himself to inhale again. His palms were sweaty, his throat dry and as a sudden flux in traffic descended the escalator, he held his breath.

Reid's eyes darted from one face to the next as the travelers descended, until finally she appeared at the top. Even after four years, he knew her the instant his eyes fell on her. She was taller than she used to be, maybe five six, and her curly dark hair was flowing down her back from underneath a light blue stripped beanie. Her figure had matured; she was slender with all the right curves accented by her blue sweater and russet chambray skirt that fell to her knees. She wore dark leggings and fashionable boots to keep her feet warm in the cold New England winter. A satchel hung from one shoulder and a tan coat was held in her hands. Her azure eyes, full of life as they had always been, swept the room in search for them. When her eyes met his, they were both stunned by the sudden connection. In that moment, Reid felt a shift inside him, not just in his gut telling him that she was really here, but somewhere deeper. Somewhere, where his power flowed through his body, something flared. It was alien, a new sort of Power he felt surge up. Part of him wanted to grab hold of it and wield it like a powerful sword, another part, a stronger part, was repealed by it.

Then, Nicole reached the end of the escalator and disappeared into the crowd. This new thing wiggling inside Reid, burning his veins, knew exactly where Nicole was in the crowd. It could sense her coming closer and it wanted to run. The closer it felt her get, the more it wanted to run, though Reid couldn't tell if it was pulling him toward her, or pushing away from her. Either way, he kept his feet firmly planted.

There she was again, breaking through the crowd, a smile spread across her face, revealing a beautiful white smile, just as he remembered. Reid smiled in return. Her smile always was infectious. People around her, sometimes without even realizing it, always smiled in return. The air around her brightened and when she was around, people felt good. Reid hadn't felt good in a long time. Only when he Used could he get a glimpse of what it felt like to be around her, even if it wasn't nearly the same.

Reid could wait no longer, he started for her. She met him halfway, dropping her bag to the ground and throwing her arms around him. For a moment, he just breathed her in, the warm smell of vanilla and cookies. But then, as soon as her arms wrapped around his neck and they touched, the thing inside him flared and pain shocked through him, stabbing deep down in the part of his mind that housed his Power. For a moment, he thought he would lose control and Use, right there, broad daylight, in front of thousands of witnesses.

Then, Nicole stepped back and as soon as she was no longer touching him, he felt in control again.

"I missed you so much," Her voice was light and clear, like snow falling on a dazzling winter night.

Reid's gaze again slid down her and back up to meet her eyes, "You look amazing."

A rich laugh filled his ears. Man, he missed that laugh.

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"It's good to see you again, Nicole," Tyler interjected, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You, too," Nicole moved on, giving hugs to everyone.

"Wow, look at you, a big girl now." Pogue teased.

Nicole laughed. "And I can still kick your butt."

The guys all laughed as Nicole playfully punched Pogue's shoulder. It was Caleb that brought the laughter to a stop and drew everyone's interest, "Where have you been all this time?"

Nicole's smile faltered and she dropped her gaze to the ground. An uncomfortable silence fell on the group as the guys waited for an answer. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped and glanced up at Reid. In her eyes, he saw a flash of fear and wondered whether she had felt something too when they touched, if maybe it was part of the reason she had been gone all these years. Whatever was going on, they would need to get to the bottom of it. In the middle of the airport, however, was not the place.

"Let's get your bags," Reid finally broke the silence and motioned to the conveyor belt rotating around.

Nicole shot him a look of relief and thanks before she hurried to the belt and watched for her luggage to come around. It didn't take long before she extracted a single, large suitcase. Along with her satchel, this was her only luggage.

"Geez, I wish my mom packed as light as you do," Tyler commented as they headed for the cars. "When she packs, she needs three suitcases just for herself."

A dozen yards away, watching from behind a pillar in the parking garage, a tall, scruffy man with a long black coat and deep set eyes watched as the group laughed and piled into their cars. A slow, predatory smile spread across his face as he watched Tyler's car drive by, followed closely by Pogue and Caleb.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the Sons of Ipswich or any other character in The Covenant._

Chapter Two

While the boys had been at the airport, their mothers were busy bustling around the Garwin's kitchen preparing a welcoming feast. The house was soon filled with the warm smell of fresh baked cookies, apple pie, a roasting chicken, rolls, and dozens of other dishes the women had whipped up in their excitement.

"Isn't this exciting!" Mrs. Simms exclaimed as she pulled a fresh batch of cookies from the oven. "And just in time for Christmas!"

"But don't you find it odd? " Mrs. Perry joined in, stirring a large bowl of potato salad. "Out of the blue she calls and says she's home but offers no explanation of where she's been or what happened."

Mrs. Danvers nodded over her jello molds, "It is odd. But the poor dear, whatever happened, it couldn't have been easy on her. Maybe she just needs time."

From the counter where she was chopping vegetable sticks, Mrs. Garwin broke into the chatter, "I don't care how odd or sudden it is, maybe now my boy will be happy again. Ever since she left, he's been Using and Using and Using. She's the only one that can get through to him before it's too late."

The pain in the concerned mother's voice left a sobering weight on all the women.

"Isn't Reid close to Ascending?" Mrs. Perry's voice was soft and understanding. For their families, having an addiction to the Power was far worse than death, especially after Ascension. Every woman in the room felt Mrs. Garwin's pain at the prospect of Reid not cleaning up his act and getting a hold on his powers.

Mrs. Garwin's eyes gazed out the window at the two cars that just pulled up and watched as Reid stepped out, laughing, followed by Nicole. It had been so long since she'd seen the genuine smile now spread across her son's face. Her voice was low as she replied, "Three days after Christmas. Three weeks away."

The next several hours passed in a blur for everyone. There were lots of hugs, lots of tears shed by the mothers, tons of food shoveled onto plates and laughter filling the Garwin house. No one broached the subject of where Nicole had been and she didn't bring it up. For now, in the warmth of the living room with a fire going and food to go around, it felt like no time at all had passed. They were just five friends, close as ever, having fun on Christmas Holiday.

Before they knew it, it was eight o'clock, the night was quiet as snow fell blanketing the world with its white coat. The mothers had retired to the kitchen to clean up, leaving the Sons and Nicole lounging around the living room. A comfortable silence had fallen on them as they sipped hot cocoa and enjoyed the warm flames of the fire. Nicole was curled up on the easy chair, her legs tucked under her, mug of cocoa in her hands. Tyler was cross-legged on the floor, Pogue stretched out on one sofa, Reid and Caleb slouched on the other.

Finally, Caleb broke the silence with the question they were all thinking, "What happened, Nicole?"

Curious, they all turned to look at her. She kept her gaze on the fire but they could see her jaw working as if the words were there, but her mouth wouldn't open. When her mouth did open, no sound came out, she just closed it again. Reid began to feel again the strange new part of his Power build up inside him. This time with it, he felt the strong urge to protect Nicole. He wanted to reach out to her, hold her, keep her safe, yet he also felt like a part of him was pushing her away. As they waited for Nicole to answer, watched as she seemed to struggle with herself, he knew that whatever this new thing was, it had something to do with her and where she'd been.

"Well?" Pogue prompted, growing impatient.

Suddenly, Nicole was on her feet, hands clenched at her sides, glaring down at Pogue, "I'm trying."

The words came out between clenched teeth and sounded like she had to force the words to leave her tongue. Reid stood and rested a hand on Nicole's shoulder, only to jerk it back again when the same jolt as before surged through him and opened up his Power. Across the room, a nic nac shook on its perch above the fireplace. Reid quickly reigned in on his power and kept the nic nac from crashing to the floor.

"Nicole," He tried again to comfort her but without touching her, "It's ok. We understand it's hard, you don't have to tell us if you aren't ready."

She turned to him, her eyes begging for him to help, to see what she couldn't say. Suddenly, he understood, "You can't say, can you?"

Nicole only glanced down at her right arm. Without saying a word, she rolled up her sleeve and exposed her wrist where an ancient swirling symbol was tattooed onto her skin. The other three leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the tattoo. Tyler was the first to speak.

"It's a spell, isn't it?"

"A Secrecy Spell," Caleb added, recognizing the symbol from one of their many books.

Pogue grunted, "Who would put a secrecy spell on you?"

Reid rolled his eyes, "If she could tell us, it wouldn't be much of a Secrecy Spell, would it?"

"Shut up," Pogue retorted, glaring at Reid.

"Hey," Nicole held her hands up between the two, "Chill out, alright?"

The boys all sat back in their seats, silent again. Caleb broke the silence, "If you have a Secrecy Spell, then we know you've been with someone who knows about the Power and Covenant. I've always wondered if there were other covens out there and I guess this answers that." Nicole nodded, but couldn't answer more than that. "Now whether that coven is hostile or friendly, you can't say." Nicole shook her head. "All that you could tell us was that you flew in from England. Can you say where in England you were?"

Suddenly, Reid perked up, "You can't tell us where you've been, but could you point to it on a map?"

Nicole's eyes lit up, "I could try. I don't know how much their-" Her words suddenly caught in her throat and her sentence fell short.

As Reid moved to the bookcases along the far wall, he was filled with anger. Someone had taken her from him and they'd done something to her, put a spell on her then returned her. There was no telling who they were or what all they did, but he was determined to find them and put an end to them. No one messed with his friends, especially not her, an innocent girl who didn't even have the Power to fight back when faced against magic.

Grabbing the atlas from the shelf, Reid took a deep breath and pushed his anger aside before sitting down and handing the book to Nicole. She flipped straight to the index and ran her finger down the list. When she found what she was looking for, she whipped through the pages and stopped where she wanted. She raised her hand and began to point, but stopped with her finger poised in the air. Her brow crinkled and a frown tilted across her lips.

"I can't," She declared, dropping her hand to her side, "This is as good as I can get."

Caleb reached over and took the book from her. He instantly recognized the chunk of land depicted in the map, "England."

Nicole couldn't respond, so Pogue chimed in, "That makes sense, our ancestors came from England. If there are other covens, they'd be there."

"So some coven in England knows about us," Reid summed up, "Came here four years ago, took Nicole for some unknown reason, kept her all this time and has now decided to return her?"

"Unless they didn't return her," Tyler turned to Nicole, "She could have run away. If they took her in the first place, why would they return her?"

"Maybe they're done with her," Pogue stated.

"I'm sitting right here," Nicole rolled her eyes, "Don't talk about me like I'm not. Just because I can't talk about them-" Again her words fell silent.

Caleb held up his hands to quiet everyone, "Alright, alright, we need to figure this all out. Pogue and I will consult the Book tomorrow to see if we can find a way to break the Secrecy Spell. Reid, Tyler, I think we should assume that whoever took her did not intent for her to return and is therefore after her. You guys keep an eye on her." The guys all nodded, "Nicole, if you think of anything, any way you can communicate or something not bound to silence, let us know. If you see anyone that poses as a threat, point them out." Nicole nodded. Caleb clasped his hands together and glanced at the clock, "Alright, I think we'll call it a night, get an early start tomorrow and get to the bottom of this."

"We have to hurry," Nicole suddenly blurted out, surprising even herself that she was able to say the words. Recovering from the shock, she began again, "They...we have…" When her words failed, she glanced around the room desperately until she spied what she wanted. On the wall, Mrs. Garwin had hung a decorative countdown to Christmas Day. It now proclaimed nineteen days until Christmas. She hurried to it and gestured, the guys followed.

Reid watched carefully as she flipped through the numbers, drawing closer to December 25. A sickening weight formed in his stomach as understanding dawned on him, "They're planning something. We have to figure it out before time runs out."

"When will time run out?" Tyler asked.

Nicole had reached Christmas Day. She pointed to it, then held up three more fingers.

"My birthday," The words were only a whisper as they fell from Reid's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the Sons of Ipswich or any other character in The Covenant._

Chapter Three

Reid knew he shouldn't be out so late, but he wanted answers and he wanted them now. At the forefront of his questions, he wanted to know what has happening with his powers around Nicole. It worried him that he couldn't control himself, what if he exposed them? What if he hurt someone? What if he hurt Nicole? Of course, the obvious answer was to not touch her, as that seemed to be the only time he lost control, but he didn't think he could do that. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to comfort and protect her. So, he turned to the only thing that could give him answers. Or so he hoped.

The Book of Damnation had been passed down through the generations and held all the answers to their powers. Curling up on the floor of the secret room where all the secrets of the Covenant were held, Reid began reading. After several hours of flipping through the pages and finding no answers, Reid felt his eyes grow heavy and soon slipped into sleep.

…

Nicole had known her father wouldn't welcome her back with open arms, but she hadn't expected this. She stood in the doorway of the library, held motionless by her father's Power. He sat with his back to her, facing the warmth of the fireplace. Gorman, his caretaker, watched helplessly, unsure what to do.

When Nicole had been dropped off at home by Caleb, she'd avoided the library and went straight upstairs to bed. She knew it was only because her father had allowed it that she'd slept for the 4 hours she had. Then, Gorman had woken her to inform her that her father was waiting. Now, here they were.

"Father, please," Nicole choked out, holding back tears, "I'm still your daughter. I have nowhere else to go."

The anger coming off the brittle old man was thick in the air. He didn't want her there, just like he hadn't wanted her there four years ago.

"Please," Nicole tried again, "I had to come back. They told you what would happen if I didn't."

The message was clear when she felt the invisible hands pushing her away toward the front door: he didn't care, she wasn't welcome there. The tears she had been fighting now flowed freely down her cheeks as she let herself be pushed out the door into the cold night air.

Nicole went to the only place she knew she could go: Reid's house. She knew if she went to the door, even at this late hour, Mrs. Garwin would gladly welcome her but like she did when she was a kid, she sneaked around to the back and climbed up the thick stalks of ivy to Reid's room.

The room was empty. Figuring he must have stepped out to use the restroom or get a drink, Nicole glanced around the room. It hadn't changed much. He still had clothes strewn about that his mother would undoubtedly clean up, then chide him for leaving them laying on the floor. He still had a dark green spread on his bed with dozens of swim trophies lining the walls. On his night stand, a single picture frame stood housing a picture of the five of them, taken outside by the Danvers' pool the last summer they spent together.

Holding the picture, Nicole laid down on the bed, breathing in Reid's musky, spicy scent. She'd missed him. Now she was finally back, but she wasn't free. She needed to find a way around the spell, a way to tell them what was coming. Reid had to know something was up. He would have felt it, just like she did every time they touched.

It wasn't long before Nicole's eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep, curled up on Reid's bed.

…

The next morning, when Caleb and Pouge entered the secret room, they found Reid curled up on the floor, a book open beside him, his breath light and even. It didn't really surprise Caleb, he could see the younger boy was effected by Nicole's sudden appearance more than the rest of them. He would want answers, they all did. What worried Caleb, though, was the way Reid had reacted the night before when he touched Nicole. He had been so tense and Caleb had felt the sudden surge of Power fly from him. There was something more going on here and they needed to figure out what it was.

"Reid," Caleb gently shook his friend awake. "Reid, wake up."

With a stretch and a yawn, Reid sat up, "What time is it?"

"Eight," Pouge answered. "Have you been here all night?"

Reid nodded while Caleb picked up the book off the floor, "What were you doing here last night?"

"Looking for answers," Reid replied but averted his eyes. "We need to figure out what's going on."

"But you weren't looking for a counter curse to the secrecy spell, were you?" Caleb demanded, causing Reid to squirm. "What's been going on, Reid? I saw how tense you were last night and felt your Power."

Frustrated, Reid ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know what's going on, Caleb. Every time I touch Nicole, I feel like I'm going to lose control of my Power. I feel like there's this thing inside me that wants to get away from her, yet is drawn to her. At the airport, I knew exactly where she was in the crowd. I could feel her. I had to figure out what's going on before I lose control and hurt someone."

Caleb and Pouge were shocked by Reid's revelation. Silence stretched between them for several minutes before Caleb gathered his senses.

"We could try a numbing spell," He said. Reid gazed up at him, interested as he continued, "Maybe if we numb your sense of touch, it won't have any effect on you. It wears off and you'll still need to be careful around her, but it will give us time to figure out what's going on. And if it works, you won't need to worry about losing control."

Eagar to try, Reid nodded his approval. Together, Caleb and Pouge read the words from the Book of Damnation and felt the Power surge up and flow out of them. Reid could feel a tingle spread through his entire body as his skin numbed and his sense of touch, taste and smell all dulled. His hearing and sight were unaffected.

When they were done, Caleb instructed Reid to go home and help Tyler keep an eye on Nicole. He and Pouge would stay there and search for a spell that would break the curse on her. When Reid arrived back at his house, he was surprised to find Nicole curled up in his bed. She was breathing softly, her dark curls falling lazily across her brow and around her face. She looked like an angel laying there so peacefully. Without even thinking, Reid reached out and caressed her cheek. He felt a slight buzz race across his skin and his Powers seemed to stir slightly, but he remained firmly in control. Grinning with pleasure that the spell seemed to be working, Reid brushed a tendril of hair from forehead. Nicole stirred slightly and her eyes opened drowsily.

When she realized that Reid was touching her, her eyes shot open and she pulled away from his touch, "No! You can't touch me!"

"It's ok," Reid smiled, wanting to reassure her. "Caleb and Pouge did a spell so I can touch you without losing control."

Nicole took in the information for a moment before calming down, "Are you sure?"

To prove that he was, Reid reached out and took her hand in his. Nicole's eyes fluttered closed as she soaking in the warm feel of his skin. Even though Reid couldn't feel the softness of her skin, watching her reaction to his touch sent shivers down his spine. After several minutes, Nicole's eyes opened and she pulled her hand from his.

"This isn't a permanent solution, though," She stated. "You still need to be careful. The spell will wear off and you have to be aware when it does so that we don't accidently touch."

Reid nodded, "Is this all a part of why you were gone?"

Nicole looked pained as she fought to answer, but no sound came from her. Reid quickly held up his hands, "It's ok, you don't have to answer. I know you can't with that spell on you, but don't worry. Caleb and Pouge are looking for a counter curse. When we get that spell lifted, you can tell us everything and it will all be ok. We're going to help you, Nicole." His voice was strong and adamant as he made the promise. He would protect her. He would keep her safe and secure until they could find the answers and stop whatever it was that was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Nicole and blah blah blah, you know the drill.

Chapter Four

Four days later, no progress had been made on breaking the Secrecy Spell and Nicole was getting bored. She'd been staying in the Garwin's guest bedroom, spending her days with Reid and Tyler as Pogue and Caleb poured over the books passed down from one generation of the Covenant to the next. She knew the guys meant well, but Reid had been adamant about keeping her in the house; they didn't know who the enemy was and he didn't want to risk getting her hurt. Well today, that excuse was not going to fly.

Nicole dressed in dark jeans that framed her butt perfectly and pulled on a deep crimson sweater whose low cut v-neck showed the perfect amount of cleavage. She teased her hair and applied a swipe of mascara. Yes sir, she was getting out of the house even if she had to flirt Reid into letting her out. Not that flirting with Reid was going to be a hardship in any stretch of the imagination. Four years had definitely shaped him into a very attractive man and she was finding it very hard to not push their friendship to a new level.

She found Reid and Tyler in the family room in the basement of the house, playing Mario Cart. Taking a deep breath, she puffed out her chest and waltzed into the room. She walked right in front of Reid, apologizing softly while swinging her hips around and taking a seat next to him on the sofa. A triumphant smile pulled at her lips as his gaze turned from the TV screen and locked onto her.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked brightly, tossing her hair casually over her shoulder.

Tyler suddenly laughed in victory, "Dude! I win!"

Reid was no longer paying an attention to the game, "Yeah, sure."

Nicole turned to Reid, her eyelashes batting, "I was thinking maybe we could go out and do something today." She slid closer to Reid until their legs were just barely touching.

The jolt took Reid by surprise and he jumped off the sofa before he could lose control. With each day, every time Nicole touched him, the jolt was stronger and he found it harder to keep his power under control, even with the numbing spell that Caleb and Pouge had put on him. They had even redone the spell, thinking that it might be wearing off, but it didn't seem to be working as well and seemed to wear off faster each time. He'd chalked it up to hormones and being so close to Ascending, though a part of him was ever more eager to find answers. To cover up his sudden retreat from her, he said, "Sure, I think that's a great idea."

Nicole grinned while Tyler whined, "But, dude, this is the first game I've won all day! We gotta keep playing."

"How about we go to Nicky's?" Reid suggested, grabbing his car keys. He figured with all the people there that would be the safest place for them to go.

Nicole sprang off the couch, "Great! I'll get my coat."

As she bounded from the room, Tyler pulled Reid aside, "Reid, what are you doing? You were the one that said we didn't know who the enemy was and it was safer to stay inside."

"It's just Nicky's," Reid defended, "And we won't stay out too long. She's going insane being cooped up here."

With a sigh, Tyler nodded and followed Reid out. When they got to Nicky's business was slow being as it was still early for the usual crowd. Nicole suggested a game of pool and they selected a table. As Reid gathered and set the balls, Nicole grabbed a cue and chalked up the end.

"Twenty bucks says I'll beat the snot out of you two," Nicole grinned, pulling a twenty from her pocket.

Tyler grinned and turned to Reid, who nodded. Tyler slapped a twenty on the table, "You're on, two on one, twenty bucks if you beat us."

"We'll even let you go first," Reid waved his hand in a grand gesture to the table.

Nicole grinned, "Chivelry isn't dead, then." Getting into position, she noted that Reid was watching her closely, his eyes following the curve of her butt. Suppressing a grin, she purposely missed the ball. "Oops, guess I'm a little rusty at this game."

"It's ok," Reid's voice was slightly husky, "We'll give you another try."

"You're so kind," Nicole smiled at him, laying on the charm thick.

"Hey!" Tyler quickly caught on, "No distracting him, that's cheating."

Nicole again bent over the table, "Fine." This time, she hit the white ball square and sent them all spinning. Twenty minutes later, it was Reid's shot; they had three balls left to Nicole's five and his mind was far from the game. Nicole came to stand next to him and bent down, eyeing the table while he was eyeing her chest, which rose and fell enticingly with each breath she took. She certainly wasn't making it easy for him not to touch her, he thought.

"I'd go for that one," She whispered in his ear, indicating which ball he should hit.

Needless to say, he missed the shot and it was her turn. While on her other turns, she'd been playing poorly on purpose, she now shot each ball expertly into the holes, cleaning the table of all the striped balls. Triumphant, she turned to Reid and Tyler, hand out. "I believe I just won."

"You played us!" Tyler exclaimed even as Reid handed over the money.

Nicole winked at them, "Yes, I did."

At her blatant admittance, Tyler didn't have a comeback. "I'm going to get a burger," He mumbled.

"Don't mind him," Reid followed Nicole to a table near the back where the jukebox played an old Elvis song. "We're usually the ones scamming people so he's not use to losing."

Nicole shook her head, "I wouldn't put it passed you to hustle people."

Reid grinned, "I can't help it if their suckers for it."

"You need to be more careful," Nicole's voice was soft and her eyes locked onto Reid's showing him how concerned she was. He knew she'd figure out they used their power to hustle.

"I know," He mumbled, "But it was the only way-"His sentence fell and he dropped his gaze to the table.

"Hey," Nicole said, pulling his gaze back up, "I'm back now, everything will work out."

Reid nodded but said nothing as Tyler pulled up a chair and sat down, slamming his tray of food onto the table.

"I should have made you pay for it, Nicole, since you stole all my money," He joked as he took a large chomp out of the burger.

"Yeah well, maybe you just need to improve your game," Nicole grinned, stealing a fry and standing. "I'm going to pick a song."

The room was starting to fill up with other teenagers, eager to hang out away from home. Several people were crowding around on the dance floor that Nicole had to weave through to reach the jukebox along the wall. Next to the jukebox, there was a dark hallway leading back to the restrooms. It was from there that a hand reached out and grabbed Nicole as she reached the jukebox. Before she knew what was happening, she was slammed against the wall, a large man pinning her, his rough hand covering her mouth with such force, her head hurt. Fear and adrenalin rushed through her veins as she looked into his deep set eyes.

"Hello again, Nicole," His voice was a low rumble deep in his chest and it sent cold chills down Nicole's spine. "Don't think I don't know that you're trying to tell your little friends about why you're here. You better stop giving hints. If they figure it out and you screw this up, I'll personally be the one to kill you. Oh, but don't go getting it in your pretty little head that your friends will protect you. I'll kill them first while you watch and then, when their all dead, I'll finish you."

And just as fast as he had appeared, he was gone, leaving Nicole gasping for breath, her knees shaking from the adrenalin. It took several minutes before she could move steadily. She headed straight for the table where Reid and Tyler sat talking, bumping into several people as she did. Her hands shook as she pulled out her chair and sank down. One look and Reid and Tyler both knew something was wrong.

"Nicole?" Reid asked as his gaze swept the room, looking for anything that could have been a threat to her.

Nicole shook her head, "He was here, but he's long gone, you won't find him."

"Who?" Tyler asked, only to blush when Nicole gave him a look. "Right, you can't say."

Reid slammed a fist on the table, "Damn it, we need to find a way to break this stupid spell so we know what we're up against."

Nicole stayed silent, not because she was bond by magic, but because the fear still had a tight grip on her. The guys had no idea what they were up against while she knew in vivid, gruesome detail everything they were up against. As they stood to leave, Nicole reached out to take Reid's hand only to have him move away suddenly. She fought back tears as she followed the boys out into the cold December night. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that Reid jumped back every time she came near him, making her feel isolated and alone. And even though she knew why he did it, it still hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks guys for the favs and the alerts and all that good stuff. ^^ Don't forget to leave comments too! Feedback is much appreciated and a great motivator!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Nicole and blah blah blah, you know the drill.

Chapter Five

Reid stared up at the ceiling, moonlight falling across his sprawled out body. The house was silent. It was nearly three in the morning yet Reid couldn't sleep. Nicole slept in the room just down the hall from him. She was finally back, but after what happened at Nicky's, it was even more obvious she wasn't safe. He feared that if he fell asleep, whoever was after her would get in. Then, there was that thought, the one that had been nagging at him since returning from Nicky's: they were there tonight, they could have taken her, but they didn't. Then why was she here?

He rolled over yet again and lay on his side, facing the window. A sudden shift in the air made the hairs on his arm prick up. Rising from the bed, alert, he made his way to his window and peered out into the night.

In the middle of his lawn, stood a Darkling gazing up at the dark windows of the house. With a shriek, the Darkling shot up toward Reid before vanishing in a puff of smoke. The waves of energy from the Darkling, however, rushed up to push Reid away from the window and knock the air from his lungs. Gasping, Reid plopped back on his bed. What was the Darkling doing here? Who had sent it? Was it the ones who had taken Nicole?

Just then, a chirp from the cell phone resting on Reid's nightstand forced him to sit up. "Yo."

"Did you feel that?" It was Caleb.

"Yeah, it was a Darkling," Reid got his breathing under control and ran a hand through his hair. "I think it was the ones who had Nicole. They were at Nicky's tonight, but we didn't see them. They approached Nicole when we weren't around."

"A Darkling?" Caleb's voice sounded worried.

"Yeah. It was outside on the lawn, watching the house."

Caleb was silent for a long time before he responded. "Get some sleep. We'll meet tomorrow."

Reid nodded even though Caleb couldn't see and hung up the phone. With a sigh, he laid back and soon drifted into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Reid plotted down to the kitchen, sleep still gathered in his eyes and his boxers hanging low on his hips. The sizzling smell of bacon met his nose as he pushed the door to the kitchen open.

"Morning, Sweetie," His mom smiled from the stove, a spatula in her hand.

"Morning, Reid," Nicole smiled up at him from her seat at the table, which was covered in plates full of food. There were eggs, toast, pancakes, sausage, waffles, and a pitcher of his mom's famous freshly squeezed orange juice. Grinning, Reid pulled out the chair next to Nicole and began dishing up his food, all problems from the previous night forgotten.

"Reid Joseph Garwin!" His mother suddenly snapped, pointing the spatula threateningly, "You march right up those stairs and put some decent clothes on, young man. We have a guest and you will not strut around this house almost in the nude while in the presents of a lady."

Reid looked up, baffled, pancake halfway to his mouth, "But, Mom, it's Nicole."

"Upstairs," Mrs. Garwin's voice was riff with finality.

Grumbling, Reid stood and stalked out of the room while Nicole bit her cheek to keep from laughing. She didn't say, but she agreed with Mrs. Garwin. Reid's nicely sculpted chest was distracting and with everything that had been going on, that wasn't a good thing.

While upstairs, Reid's cell phone rang. It was Caleb.

"We're meeting in half an hour." Caleb informed him.

"I'll be there," Reid recalled the night before and a shiver ran up his spine. "You told the others?"

"Yeah, but let's keep this between us for now. I don't want our moms getting worried."

Reid agreed, "I'm bringing Nicole with me. I don't want to leave her alone."

With that, Reid hung up the phone. He pulled on a t-shirt, tugged on a pair of pants and grabbed his hat and jacket before heading downstairs. Snagging a slice of toast from the plate his mother held, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before sliding on his jacket.

"Tyler called. His car broke down and he needs some help. I'll be back later," Reid hurried toward the door. "Coming Nicole?"

Nicole looked up from her breakfast and from the look in Reid's eyes knew she'd better. She jumped up, thanking Mrs. Garwin for breakfast and followed Reid out the door, grabbing her coat from the stand and silently thanking whoever might be listening that she didn't come to breakfast in her skivvies like some people.

…

The Covenant's secret meeting room was well lit by candles that circled the walls. The air was musty, yet breathable and a faint smell of age and wisdom hung in the air. The Book of Damnation rested in the center of a circle of stools. When Reid and Nicole arrived, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were already seating around the circle.

After Reid took his place in the circle and Nicole pulled up an old trunk to sit on, Caleb began, "Reid saw the Darkling last night; we all felt it's power."

"Do you think _they_ sent it?" Tyler asked.

"What was it doing?" Pogue directed his question to Reid.

"It was outside the house, on the lawn. As far as I could tell, it was just standing there, staring at the house. It was strong enough to push me back." Reid recounted.

Nicole looked at the floor staying silent through the exchange. Caleb watched her reactions closely; she may not be able to say anything, but her actions could give away a clue and right now, her actions were speaking volumes. They were right to assume it was sent by the ones that took her.

"We're running out of time, fast," Pogue was saying, "We only have two weeks left before Reid's birthday and we still don't have any idea what's about to happen."

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Tyler asked only to be met with a shake of heads.

Suddenly, Reid exploded out of his chair, "We need to work faster! They could be anywhere, watching us and we have no idea who they are or what they want."

"Reid," Caleb tried to calm his friend.

"No, Caleb, I'm sick of this. I can't sleep at night because I'm worried about Nicole and during the day, I'm on edge, constantly looking over my shoulder and trying not to bump into her in case I lose control." Reid fell silent, his breathing heavy as his anger flared along with his Power, though he kept it in control.

Nicole opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She tried again, only to fail. Frustrated, she ran a hand through her hair and swept her eyes around the room until they rested on a candle nearby. "Caleb," She suddenly spoke, "When using symbols in spells, do they only work as long as the symbol is intact?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Caleb answered, "I'm not sure, but I would think so."

Nicole rose from her seat, rolling up her sleeve as she did so, and picked up the candle. Without hesitating, she shoved her wrist into the flame. Shocked, the guys all leaped from their stools and rushed to her side. She dropped the candle and gazed down at her wrist. The tattoo was now marred, a savage burn cutting through it, blood running down her arm. When he reached her, Reid reached out to take her hand and look at the wound, but the jolt was so strong, he cried out and dropped her hand, taking several steps back. Caleb was about to take Nicole's arm, but she stepped back, her brow crinkled with pain.

"Don't," She ground out, taking several deep breaths as she waited for the pain to subside. For several moments, they all held their breath waiting for something to happen but not knowing what. Finally, Nicole reached into her coat, pulled out a handkerchief and put it over the burn.

"Well?" Pogue asked, again getting impatient.

Nicole looked up at them and opened her mouth, "I was in Plymouth, England."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Yay! Thanks for the reviews! I loves reviews! ;3 Whenever I can't pep myself up enough to write, they help so thank you!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Nicole and blah blah blah, you know the drill._

Chapter Six

It was Nicole's thirteenth birthday, for her, just another birthday that should have been _the_ birthday, the birthday she would have gotten her powers and joined the Covenant that she had been born in to. But no, she was a girl and therefore, just got another boring birthday. She hadn't been expecting her father to be in the living room, sitting with a tall, dark haired woman and scruffy man with deep set eyes when she came down the stairs to make breakfast. But there they were and they wanted to talk to her.

The woman introduced herself as the Master, the man had no name at least that's what she'd assumed as he didn't introduce himself and the Master hadn't said. They were from a coven in England and they had come to take her with them. She was different, just like her friends but in so many other ways.

"We come from the coven that your ancestors belonged to before they came to America and we've come to take you back to that coven. You're a witch," The Master's voice had been enticing, beautiful. "And we'll take you to our coven of witches to teach you the ways of your magic and how to use it."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tyler interrupted, "You do have powers?"

Nicole nodded, "But it's not like yours. A girl having the Power is rare and it works differently than a man's power."

"How?" Pogue asked.

"Sh!" Reid snapped, "Let her finish!"

They mumbled apologies and Nicole began again.

When she'd gotten to England, they introduced her to a small clan of witches - the man with the deep set eyes had been the only man – all of which were not much older than Nicole and came from different places around the world and all of them were descended from the same clan that had broken up centuries ago and fled to various corners of the Earth. The Master had been gathering them, unique women who had inherited the magic and was training them to use their abilities. There was only one problem: the girls could only learn so much before the training became useless and they could do no more.

Nicole glanced at Reid, "That's why they let the girls leave. In order to reach their full potential, they had to return to where they came from and find the one that could unlock their powers. It's like Ascending, except we don't change, the man changes."

"I don't understand," Pogue interjected.

"Women can't use their full powers without their, as the Master called it, Soulmate," Nicole explained. "We can only use small bits of it until our Soulmate Ascends and can handle all the power, ours and theirs. That's what keeps Reid from touching me, he can't handle the power yet."

"You guys are Soulmates?" Tyler sniggered; Reid shot him a glare that shut him up.

"It's always someone from the coven we came from," Nicole continued. "I didn't know for sure it was Reid until he said that he couldn't touch me." What Nicole left unsaid was that she had hoped it was Reid. Pushing aside her feelings, she continued, "So, they let me leave so I could be here when Reid Ascends. If I'm not there when it happens, my power will become too much for me as well and it would kill me."

Caleb shook his head, trying to absorb it all, "I get why they let you come back, but why are they still following you? Why force you to keep it secret?"

Nicole hesitated for a moment before she answered, the memory of the man at Nicky's fresh in her mind, his threat still just as potent, "The Master has been working for years to find a way for women to use their powers independent of men. Each of the girls that she brings to her coven are also subjects in her…experiments. When they leave to join their Soulmates, she sends the man with deep set eyes after them to see if the spell works. He'll keep his distance until Reid's birthday and then finish the spell."

Reid clenched his fists, anger bubbling up in him, "Finish the spell? What did they do to you?"

Looking up into Reid's eyes, Nicole felt the tears forming, "I'm sorry." Then she stood and raised the right side of her shirt, exposing an intricate tattoo that ran the length of her side, starting about four inches under her arm and ending at her hip. The swirling Latin letters were bordered by a silvery web of swirls and curves. It was the most elaborate calligraphy the boys had ever seen. They could only stare, mystified, horrified as she again spoke, "It's the spell the Master had been working on, meant to drain your powers as you Ascend and transfer them to me. She tattoos it onto the girls to preserve it until the man can complete the spell."

"This spell is going to kill you?" Reid's voice cracked and ended in a whisper.

A single tear ran down Nicole's cheek as she replied, "It will kill us both. The Master is so bent on getting it to work that she doesn't realize it's not meant to work. There's a reason both are needed for the magic to work and she's trying to destroy it."

"We won't let that happen," Caleb declared with Pogue and Tyler agreeing. "We'll figure out a way to stop the spell and keep you both alive."

They spent the rest of the day searching book after book for any clues. Books were opened that hadn't been opened in hundreds of years and spells discovered that hadn't been uttered in even longer. When they came across something that might work, they marked it and put it in a pile, anything that wasn't of use, was put back on the shelf. It was past midnight when Caleb finally stretched and looked around at his friends, Tyler's head was bobbing on the verge of sleep, Pogue was drooling over a book, Nicole was curled up on the floor sound asleep. Reid was fighting to keep his eyes opened, determined not to sleep until he found the answer.

"Reid, let's call it a night," Caleb kept his voice low.

Reluctantly, Reid agreed. With a yawn and stretch, he stood, "This is crazy shit, man."

Even though Reid was putting on a tough face, Caleb could hear the slight fear in his voice, "We're going to figure this out, Reid."

"I know," Reid turned his gaze to Nicole, "I don't want to lose her again." Without thinking, he knelt beside her and stroked her cheek. The shock wasn't as strong as it usually was, enough for him to notice but not enough to really affect him. Taking this as encouragement, he stroked her hair.

"Reid," Caleb warned.

"It's ok, it doesn't seem to be as strong when she's asleep," Reid repositioned himself so he was leaning back against the wall and her head lay beside him. He again stroked her cheek, the soft skin warm to his touch since the numbing spell had worn off, "Man, she feels so good."

Caleb yawned, glancing around at his already asleep friends, "Might be safer if we just crash here tonight. We don't need to add car accidents to the list of things we need to worry about."

Reid nodded and moved again. This time, he was laying beside Nicole, his arm resting around her as he drifted to sleep.

When he woke again, the candles were dim, nearly at the end of the wicks. Nicole was curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest as she breathed softly. The soft snoring of the other members of the Covenant filled the room. But Reid was wide awake, his power humming dangerously close to out of control. He couldn't move; he feared if he did, he would lose control.

"Caleb," His voice was strained and he feared too quiet to wake his friend so he said again, "Caleb."

Not far from him, Caleb stirred, "What?"

"Caleb," Reid couldn't say anymore, a sudden spike in power nearly exploded out in a wave of energy. He ground his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, his breathing became ragged.

Sensing the energy, Caleb hurried to him. When Reid opened his eyes, they were black as pitch. "I thought you said it was different when she was asleep."

"It was," Reid mumbled, "You have to move her, I can't hold it in any more."

Caleb knelt beside Nicole and gently pulled her away. She stirred slightly, her eyes coming open suddenly alert as she felt the energy in the room. "Nicole, you have to move." Caleb whispered to her, easing her away from Reid's tense body. Tyler and Pogue had also woken up, the energy stirring them from sleep.

"That wasn't enough," Reid grunted, his eyes still black, the power still surging within him, "I can't control it, I have to release it."

Caleb pulled Nicole close to him, "Brace yourself."

Then, energy exploded from Reid, blowing out the candles, knocking over several books. Pogue, who hadn't braced himself, fell to the floor. Reid was left panting, his whole body shaking from the sudden loss of energy. He once again felt in control and his Powers simmered down.

"Holy shit," Tyler muttered, his hair blown back from the blast of energy.

"Are you ok, Nicole?" Reid asked, his voice shaking slightly as he glanced over to where Caleb shielded Nicole.

She pushed away from Caleb in order to meet Reid's gaze, "No more touching, Reid. At all." Her voice was firm. "The closer you are to Ascending, the harder it will be to control. It will get hard to even be in the same room with me. You have to be careful." The last words came out as more of a plea.

Reid nodded his understanding. As much as he hated it, he knew he would have to be on guard at all times to prevent another attach like that one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Special shout out to Sara188 for reviewing just to give me motivation. XD I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Nicole and blah blah blah, you know the drill.

Chapter Seven

Reid was glad when Nicole suggested they spend some time away from the underground chamber of the Covenant and head to Nicky's for burgers and a round of pool. The crazy, fun-filled atmosphere was exactly what they all needed. Sarah met them shortly after seven and it didn't take long for her and Caleb to disappear. Pouge, Reid, Tyler and Nicole shot some pool as they munched on a large basket of French fries.

"Hey Pouge," Tyler said casually, "I bet you could beat Nicole. You are the best at this game after all."

Nicole scoffed, "He thinks he's the best."

"Them is fightin' words," Pouge pulled a twenty from his pocket. Grinning, Nicole did the same, "I haven't lost in years, girlie."

"Well, then," Nicole motioned for him to take the first shot, "Guess you'll be needing a tissue to whip your tears when I'm through with you."

Reid and Tyler watched as Nicole made quick work of the game and pocketed Pouge's money.

"I let her win," Pouge mumbled as the two guys laughed.

Laughing along, Nicole laid her cue down, "I'm going to get a Coke."

As she disappeared in the throng of teenagers, Pouge glared at Tyler, "You knew she was that good. You owe me 20 bucks."

"Yeah, right," Tyler scoffed as he moved to set up the balls for another round.

Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass brought a hush on the room. Nicky was busy with some kids at the other end of the bar but he was quick to hunt out the source of the disturbance. As he cleared a path through the crowd, Reid had a clear view to what was going on. Adrenalin surged through his veins as he saw a tall, scruffy man with deep set eyes grasping Nicole's wrist, exposing the burned Secrecy Spell. The man's eyes were dark with anger and Nicole tried to pry her arm free.

Wasting no time, Reid pushed through the crowd until he was next to Nicole, putting himself between her and the scruffy man as best he could. "Let her go," When Reid raised his eyes to the man, they were black.

Before the situation could get worse, Pouge knew they had to clear the building. They'd all be dead if the secret got out and the way things were turning, everyone would know soon if they stayed where they were. "Fire!" He screeched, magicking a small flame onto a nearby table. "Fire!"

His plan worked and soon the bar was empty, save for the Sons – Caleb had appeared beside Pouge in the mayhem – Nicole, and the scruffy man. The man still had a hold of Nicole's wrist. Reid shoved the man to get him to let go and back away, but he held tight.

His eyes never left Nicole as he said, "You know what happens now, Nicole." His voice was low and threatening, "We can't risk any of you surviving now that they know the truth. I told you what would happen if you insisted on this."

"Get out of here," Reid hissed, his power flaring to push the man back. This time, he dropped his hold on Nicole and grinned down at Reid as he backed away several feet.

"This must be your Soulmate. How cute," He glanced around at Pouge, Tyler, and Caleb. "And they must be the rest of the Coven, all together in one convenient package for me to kill. They've even cleared out the place so that there will be no witnesses when I kill them." His gaze returned to Nicole, "It's a pity, really. You had such potential. You were going to be the one that finally survived."

With that, he shoved Reid back so hard, he fell against Nicole. It was so sudden and unexpected, that neither had time to brace themselves from the fall or the sudden burst of energy that flew out of Reid at the contact. As they fell, the burst of energy blew the walls out, sending ceiling collapsing on them all in a cloud of dust and wood.

The scruffy man with deep set eyes appeared unharmed on top of the wreckage. With a smirk, he waved his hand and a flame flicked to life amidst the rubble. His laughter echoed as he disappeared into the night.

…

While she was in England, Nicole had lived in a large mansion with the other witches and was guided by very strict rules enforced by the man with the deep set eyes. They had to be in bed by nine, up at six, breakfast at seven. Beds were to be made exactly the same, rooms had to be spotless. They were never allowed to leave the grounds and never allowed to talk to anyone on the outside.

It was the 'never allowed to leave' rule that Nicole had broken numerous times over the years. The first time she had broken out of the mansion gates was just a few months after she had arrived. All she wanted to do was find a phone to call Reid, let him know she was alive at the very least, even if she didn't feel very safe with this strange new coven.

She'd made it into town a few miles away, made it to a pub, made it to the phone that the barkeep had directed her to, when the man with deep set eyes found her. He'd said nothing, just hung up the phone that hadn't even had a chance to ring yet, and turned to leave. His power forced her to follow him and forced her mouth closed so she couldn't say a word to anyone as he dragged her back to the mansion.

When she had arrived at the mansion and had been told the rules, the Master had never said what the punishment for breaking them was. If she had, Nicole would have found a way to get away and get back to the States and to Reid and the others much sooner, before it had been too late.

There were dungeons in the old mansion, dingy, moldy dungeons with no windows that were lit only by fading lanterns hung on the wall every dozen feet. Nicole was sent down there for three days for her punishment. The next time she got out and went in to town to use a phone, she got a week. The third time, the Master had used a spell that sent shock waves through her whole body, igniting every nerve ending and sending pain so terrible through her that for a moment, all she wanted was to die.

Every time she snuck out after that and the man caught her and drug her back to the mansion, the Master would send more shock waves and pain would be excruciating. But instead of discouraging Nicole, it only made her want to escape more, especially when she would fight through the pain and see the man standing to the side, a look of pure ecstasy on his face as he watched. His cold, black eyes would be filled with a look so dark and evil, it cut to Nicole's very soul.

…

Nicole jerked awake as the man's dark, deep set eyes filled her mind. For a moment, she thought she was back in England, enduring punishment for sneaking away but then it all came back to her. She could feel the weight of the debris from the collapsed building on her and after a quick look around, she discovered it wasn't just debris. Reid lay on top of her, his eyes closed, a streak of blood running down his face. She could feel the trail of blood running down her cheek as well, though she knew it wasn't hers.

"Reid," Her voice was hoarse and took more effort than she expected. Her lungs burned as she breathed and her chest felt heavy. "Reid."

A few more labored breaths and Nicole could smell smoke in the air. Panic suddenly surged through her. Where were the others? Were they alright? Had the fire gotten to them? This was just like the man with deep set eyes. He had promised her death, but first she had to witness the rest of them die. Leave it to him to find destructive, agonizing, painful ways to do it. Most likely, he hadn't expected all of them to die in the collapse of the building or even the fire. What he wanted was to scare them and make them suffer. He was good at that.

Nicole could now feel heat getting closer to them. It warmed her cheeks and the smoke in the air became thicker, making it harder to breath. Focusing, Nicole reached for the pool of Power within her and gathering it up, pushed at the debris pinning her and Reid down.

"Nicole!" She could hear Caleb now, his attention drawn to the pile of rubble that just flew out of the wreckage that used to be Nicky's.

"Caleb," She tried to shout but the smoke was thick and her lungs burned.

Suddenly, a splash of water rained down on them, smothering the flames. Reid stirred slightly, the sudden cold water bringing him back to consciousness. Nicole could hear feet coming closer, but she kept her attention on Reid as she fought for breath. Even though the flames were gone, it was harder than ever to breath.

"Reid," Nicole gasped, bringing the arm that wasn't pinned under Reid's body up to brush his hair out of his face. "Reid, wake up."

Slowly, Reid's eyes opened, though they remained dazed and confused for a moment. When he locked eyes with Nicole and the fact that her breathing was labored registered in his mind, the confusion cleared and he became alert at once.

"Nicole," His eyes were concerned as he raised himself up onto his elbows to relieve her of his weight. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He caressed her cheek and held her gaze, ignoring the flare of his Power and willing himself with all his strength to remain in control.

It was then that Caleb reached the pair. Not far behind him were Pouge and Tyler. All had minor cuts and bruises; Pouge even had some minor burns on his left arm, but Nicole was happy to see that they were all alive.

Turning her attention to Reid, she forced out between breaths, "It's hard to breath. My chest hurts."

Careful not to put his weight back on her, Reid moved from on top of her to her side, where he held her hand and continued to stroke her cheek.

"It's going to be ok," He reassured, his voice sounding far away as the world around him faded. "You'll be ok, Nicole."

As Nicole faded from consciousness, she hoped he was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Nicole and blah blah blah, you know the drill.

Chapter Eight

Nicole was sitting on an old log in a wooded glade with the sun shining down through the changing leaves. She could hear the birds chirping and wind softly rustling the leaves around her. There was a small stream trickling through the glade, it's clear clean water flowing to a relaxing rhythm. A smile broke out across her lips as she soaked in the feel of the sun and the breeze on her cheek.

This was their secret spot.

Hers and Reid's.

When they discovered the glade, Reid had been in one of his moods. Nicole couldn't recall now what had made him so furious. It was just after he turned 13 and he was getting used to his Powers. Every time he got mad, he would be unable to control the Power and more than one accident had been caused by his anger. This time, he had stormed out of his house where they were all gathered. Nicole had followed him, worried that he might do something foolish or hurt himself.

He ranted the whole way to the glade, aimlessly stomping through the brush with Nicole following patiently, listening. A root sticking up out of the dirt tripped him up and he fell through a bush and into the glade. Nicole had hurried to his side, helped him sit up as angry tears fell down his cheeks. He had quickly wiped the tears so she wouldn't see and she pretended that she didn't.

Then they had looked up and found this.

Every time Reid got angry after that, they came here so he could calm down and regain control of himself. As Nicole's thirteenth birthday drew nearer and her father's disapproval became unbearable, they came more and more often so she could get away. They would spend hours climbing the trees, exploring the wildlife, playing in the stream.

Nicole took a deep breath and enjoyed the calm atmosphere of the glade. She didn't know how long she sat there before she became aware that there was someone with her. Looking behind her, she saw a woman in her early thirties with long dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. Nicole had seen enough pictures to know who she was.

"Mother," She whispered as the woman sat beside her.

Clair Johnson smiled at her daughter with the same charming, contagious smile that her daughter possessed, "Yes."

For a moment, panic set in and Nicole looked around frantically, "Wait! Does this mean I'm dead? I can't be dead, Reid needs me!"

"Calm down, Sweetie," Clair laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You are not dead, it's not your time."

Nicole processed the information before continuing, "Then why are you here?"

"To send you back. It's not your time to move on to the next life. You wanted to stay here," Nicole bit her lip guiltily as her mother voiced the desire she had felt while sitting there in the glade. "But you can't. You have to go back."

"But, mom," Nicole crinkled her brow, worry about the situation that awaited her bubbling up inside. "I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to stop them? The man is going to kill them all and even if he didn't, the spell the Master put on me will kill me. He has to finish it or I die but if he does, then Reid dies. We can't find any spell that will help or give us a clue as to what we should do. It just feels so hopeless." Tears weld up in Nicole's eyes as she searched her mother's for answers. "I feel like I'm losing Reid all over again."

"Honey," Her mother stroked her hair and pulled her close. "You already know what you need to do."

"But I don't," Nicole insisted even as she felt the glade around her being to fade and her head began to spin. It was just like losing consciousness and she wondered if she lost consciousness here, would she wake up in the real world?

"Yes, you do," Her mother's voice faded along with the sunshine and the gentle breeze.

…

It took a moment for Nicole's eyes to adjust when she opened them. She no longer felt relaxed like she did in the glade. Instead, she felt heavy like she'd woken up in the middle of the night before she was ready and couldn't move. Her chest hurt with each breath she took, though not nearly as bad as it had before. Reid's weight was now gone from on top of her, though she could feel something over her mouth. It only took a moment for her to register that it was an oxygen mask. She was in the hospital.

She lifted her hand to remove the mask, but another hand caught hers before it could get very far and she found herself staring up into Reid's anxious face.

"Nicole," He sounded relieved. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Slow," She answered in a soft voice. And she did. Her movements were sluggish, even blinking felt like it took way too long, and her brain was still fuzzy as if she left part of it in the glade with her mother.

Reid's brow creased, "I'm sorry, I can't hear you through the mask." He looked up toward the door where a young nurse had just entered. "Can we take off the mask now?"

"I just need to check her oxygen levels first," The nurse replied as she came to stand on Nicole's other side. She checked all the monitors and took notes on her clip board before she addressed Nicole. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Nicole mumbled, wanting the mask to be off.

The nurse nodded as she jotted down a few more things on the clip board, "You're oxygen levels are much better. You can take the mask off to talk, but try not to keep it off for too long. If you feel light headed or out of breath, take some deep breaths with the mask. If you do ok with that, then we can take you off it and you should be good to go home, though you will need to take it easy so those ribs can heal up nicely."

With that, the nurse left, jotting more notes as she returned to the nurse's station. Before Nicole took off the mask, she tried to push herself up to a sitting position. When she did, pain shot up her chest once again and she fell back, gasping.

"Careful," Reid helped her slowly sit up and get comfortable so the pain wasn't so bad. "You have two broken ribs."

Undoing the straps and pulling off the mask, Nicole took a careful breath of the sanitized hospital air, "Are you ok?"

"Just a bump on the head," He indicated the cut on his forehead that was now covered by butterfly bandages. "And some minor burns on my leg. I did have to breathe through a mask like you for a while, but I didn't inhale as much smoke as you did, Smoker."

Reid grinned to show he was teasing and Nicole returned the smile, her head beginning to clear, "What can I say, everyone has their vices."

"Just choice a less dangerous one next time," Reid countered.

Nicole laughed only to stop and wince before she continued the banter, "I wasn't the one that knocked the whole building down."

Reid suddenly turned serious, his eyes locking onto hers as he brushed back her hair and squeezed her hand, "We're going to catch him, Nicole, before he can hurt anyone else again."

It was then that Nicole realized Reid was touching her and yet, his eyes were soft blue, not black, "You're touching me."

A small smile pulled at Reid's lips, "And it's taking a hell of a lot of concentration to not Use. I can't help it though, I've been so worried." Nicole could see the concern in his gaze, "We didn't think-"

"It's ok," Nicole found herself thinking of another time she had watched Reid wipe away tears. This time, she didn't pretend not to have seen, "I'm fine, Reid. It's ok. Are the others ok?"

Clearing his throat, Reid again met her gaze, this time with slightly more moist eyes though no more tears fell, "Yeah. Caleb had a few bruises, Pouge some burns, and Tyler managed to get out without so much as a sliver, though he is going to need a bath when he gets home to get all that dirt off."

"Are they here too?" Nicole looked toward the doorway as if her other friend would appear.

"Yeah," Reid finally removed his hand from hers and she could see his shoulders relax. "The doctor wouldn't let all of us stay in the room with you, so they're in the waiting room. I should let them know you're awake."

Nicole nodded and Reid turned to get the others. "I'll only be gone a minute," He paused in the doorway to tell her, more for his own comfort to let her know that she'd be safe.

Again, Nicole nodded and glanced down at the forgotten oxygen mask in her hand. She wasn't having any trouble breathing, but she thought it might be good to hang on to it so it looked like she was using it when the nurse came back.

Her mind wandered to the glade and her mother's final words to her. Clair had insisted that she already knew how to stop the spell and save Reid, but Nicole wasn't so sure. All the books they had gone through, all the spells they had read and studied, none had been of any use to them.

Before she could think further on the subject, Reid returned followed by Caleb, Pouge, and Tyler; all of whom looked rather dusty.

"How are you feeling?" Caleb asked as they all gathered around her bed.

"Getting better," Nicole managed a small smile. "Are you guys ok?"

"No. That sonovabitch singed my hair," Pouge pointed to a clump of hair that was now markedly shorter and crispier than the rest of his long locks.

"It'll grow back, man. Let it go," Tyler insisted. "You're lucky he didn't manage to singe the rest of you."

"Don't get too excited," Nicole's face fell as she thought of the dark eyes that had watched in glee every time she was punished. "The fact that we survived only makes it more enjoyable for him. He didn't want us to die, only make us suffer. He'll be back and he'll have even worse ways to torture us before he finally kills us."

"Pleasant thought," Tyler muttered as all their faces fell and they lapsed into silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This chapter is shorter than I usually write them but I hope you enjoy it. Has anyone seen the Finder? I watched it tonight, saw Toby Hemingway, and had a total fan girl moment. :3 **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant.

Chapter Nine

One week. That's all the time they had left and they still didn't have any idea what to do. The ancient books held no answers no matter how many times they desperately searched their pages. Reid ran a frustrated hand through his hair and slammed close the book he was holding. The only thing he knew for certain was that Nicole was right: the closer he was too Ascending, the harder it was to be around her. Ever since she was released from the hospital, he'd been avoiding her. With each passing day, the connection between them turned from repulsion to attraction. Just as it had in the airport the first time he saw her, Reid could feel the power wiggling inside of him. Then, the part of him that wanted to run, to get away from this strange new power was stronger. Now, the urge to touch her was so great, he didn't think he could resist it. Then, as soon as he gave in, he knew he would lose control. So, he stayed in the underground chamber searching for answers until it was so late, Nicole would be sound asleep.

With a glance at his watch to let him know it was well past three in the morning, Reid stood and stretched, yawning wide. He blew out the ancient candles and lumbered out to his car, driving on auto pilot all the way home. He was beyond exhausted as the sleepless nights and long days were catching up to him. Wanting nothing more than to slip into bed and sleep for a long, long time, he stripped down to his boxers and reached to pull back the covers on his bed.

A slight gasp escaped as he found Nicole curled up in his bed, her breathing slow and steady as she clutched his pillow to her chest. He'd been so tired, he didn't feel the stirring of his powers that told him she was near. For a moment, he stood there watching her, wanting so badly to curl up next to her, hold her in his arms and tell her all their problems were solved.

Before he could make a move either to stay or leave, Nicole's eyes fluttered open, blurry with sleep as she gazed up at him.

"You've been avoiding me," Her voice was husky with sleep, tempting Reid to join her in the bed.

"We both know that's for the best," He replied, his own voice suddenly low and rough.

Now that Nicole was awake, she sat up, pulling the blanket with her to wrap around herself like a shield. When she met Reid's gaze, he couldn't stand it any longer. His desire to protect her overwhelmed him as he saw the fear and vulnerability there. It didn't matter that he would have to strain to stay in control; she needed him.

Reid quickly gathered Nicole in his arms, maneuvering them both so that he could sit with his back to the wall while he cradled her to his chest. She instantly melted into him, curling against him and laying a hand on his bare chest. "Tell me what's wrong," He whispered as he nuzzled his nose in her hair, breathing in the warm vanilla smell of her.

"I had a bad dream," Nicole's reply was so soft, he almost didn't hear her. Silent tears slid down her cheeks and fell to his chest. "I know I shouldn't have come here. It's hard for you to be around me, but I-" Her words caught in her throat as she choked back a sob. She was silent for a moment, gathering up her wits to keep from breaking down completely, before she said, "I needed you."

Guilt at avoiding her nagged at Reid, but he pushed it aside. He was here now and he would protect her, even from bad dreams. "I'm here. Tell me about the dream." He began stroking her back comfortingly.

Nicole was silent for so long, he suspected she wasn't going to answer him. "I was back in England. I snuck away from the mansion to try to call you. When I got to the village, you were there but when I tried to run to you, I felt like I couldn't move, like I was stick in quick sand. You fell to the ground; you were getting weaker, wasting away right before my eyes. The man was standing over me. His eyes were cold and empty yet he had this satisfied smirk on his face."

Again, Nicole's voice broke and Reid tightened his arms around her, ignoring the sudden flare of his power that wanted to be released, "It was only a dream."

"Every time I close my eyes, I see his face. I see those eyes." Nicole shivered at the thought.

Gently, Reid lifted Nicole's chin until their eyes locked. "I promise you, we will stop him. I will protect you, Nicole."

Nicole held her breath as Reid's gaze drifted to her lips. She knew it was taking an incredible amount of control for him not to use, so she stayed still as his head dipped closer to her. Time seemed to stand still as he paused, just millimeters from her lips. Then, his lips captured hers and a soft moan escaped her before she could stop it. Encouraged by her response, Reid's hand tangled in her hair, drawing her closer as he deepened the kiss.

Nicole could feel his Powers vibrating through the air, making the objects around the room quiver. Her better judgment told her to stop, but the rest of her wasn't listening. The hand she had rested on Reid's chest snaked up around his neck as her other arm wrapped around his waist. In an instant, Nicole found herself on her back, Reid straddling her as he ran a hand down her body as his tongue traced her lips.

The air was thick with Reid's barely contained power now, the room shaking as if an earthquake hit. Using all her will power, Nicole firmly pushed on Reid's chest, breaking their kiss. "We have to stop," She said breathlessly.

Reid blinked, his gaze going from soft with desire to contained and controlled. He moved away from Nicole, putting distance between them as he ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm his ragged breathing. "I'll sleep downstairs, on the couch. You can stay in here," He finally said.

"Reid," Nicole protested only to have Reid gently push her back so she lay down.

He covered her with the comforter before stroking her cheek tenderly, "If you feel safer here, stay. I would stay with you, but I wouldn't be able to stay away from you."

Nicole bit her lip, nervous to ask but afraid to be alone. "C-" She hesitated but pushed on, "Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

With a small smile, Reid leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Of course." He perched on the edge of the bed, rubbing Nicole's back over the blanket until her eyes drifted close and her breathed slowed.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant.

Chapter Ten

The next morning, Nicole woke to an empty room. Reid had slipped out early, yet again, to spend the day reading spells in the hopes of finding one that would work. With a sigh, Nicole snuggled deeper into the bed that smelled so richly of Reid. She wanted so much to stay there forever, buried in the masculine scent of him, free and safe from all the troubles that awaited her beyond the door. But she wasn't ready to give up. She would fight until the very end. So, she tossed the covers away and headed for the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

When she was fresh and clean, she stood in the bathroom wrapped in her tower, taking in her reflection in the mirror. Looking herself in the eye, she placed her hands on her hips, "You are going to figure this out." Feeling slightly more hopeful, she continued her pep talk, "That woman is not going to take away everything you care about. Her stupid spell is not only not going to work, but you're going to find a way to beat it so that you can live happily ever after with Reid. Don't let that prissy bitch control your destiny." Nicole flung her hands up, her fists balled up in determination, "Take her spell by the horns and crush it into submission!"

With a gasp, Nicole widened her eyes and blinked in surprise. Slowly, with trembling hands, she parted the towel to read the spell tattooed on her skin.

"These two souls," The spell began, its intricate writing twirling across her skin in Latin. She'd read it enough to know the translation by heart. "Bound by the Power, United as one, Made to share strength, passion and love, Forever locked together and in each other strengthened. Now as Ascension takes hold and the spell weaves its web, bless me with the strength, To hold the Power rightfully mine." When Reid ascended, the man would recite the spell, adding the final words that would drain Reid's Power and transfer it to Nicole.

The answer was so simple. Nicole's gaze traveled back up to her face. A wide grin broke out across her face and a small giggle escaped her lips.

Suddenly invigorated by her discovery, she quickly dressed and barreled down the stairs where she found Mrs. Garwin humming softly as she washed dishes.

"Mrs. Garwin!" She practically shouted, making the woman jump in surprise.

"Oh, goodness," Mrs. Garwin clutched a hand to her chest. "Nicole, you startled me. I didn't realize you were up already. Have a seat, I'll make you some breakfast."

Nicole waved a hand, "I'll eat later. Right now, I need to get to Reid. Can I burrow your car?"

Mrs. Garwin crinkled her brow. All the mothers knew that something was going on with their children and it had something to do with Nicole's return but none of them were willing to talk about it. Mrs. Garwin could see that whatever it was, was taking a toll on Reid. He looked more haggard and exhausted each day and he spent all his time in the chamber, reading books and pouring over spells. Now, Nicole looked so excited, her eyes wide, biting her lip in anticipation. Whatever the girl needed to get to Reid, it would definitely be important.

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Garwin gestured to the keys on the counter. "Just be careful, alright?" Nicole nodded vigorously and snatched the keys, only to have Mrs. Garwin catch her hand and meet her gaze with a deep, penetrating stare. "Whatever is going on, I mean it, be careful."

Nicole's eyes softened before she threw her arms around the older woman. "We will." And then, she was gone, bounding out the door and down the drive to Mrs. Garwin's minivan. As Nicole climbed into the driver's seat, she pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial for Reid.

"Hey, Reid," She couldn't help but smile after hearing his voice tell her to leave a message. "I forgot reception sucks down there. I'm on my way now. I figured it out. I know how to stop the spell and keep us both alive." She paused for a moment, "Reid, I-" She bit her lip. "I'll see you soon."

Nicole hung up and groaned, thunking her head on the steering wheel. That wasn't what she meant to say. She'd wanted to tell him that she appreciated him, that she was grateful he was there last night and that she couldn't wait to see him again.

No matter, she resolved, she would just tell him in person. With that, she stared the car and pulled out of the driveway.

As she drove down the street, nearing the edge of town and the road that would take her to the secret chamber of the Covenant, she felt a prickle race up her arm and a heavy weight settled in her stomach. She glanced in her rearview, suddenly feeling as though someone was watching her. Unsettled by the feeling, she drummed her fingers nervously on the wheel as she pulled to a stop at a stoplight.

The light turned green and as she pulled into the intersection, a monstrous truck roared down the street ignoring the red light as it pummeled into Mrs. Garwin's van. Nicole's head smacked the window as the impact rocked her body sideways. Without any time to process what was happening, Nicole's vision faded and her body slumped forward.

With a twisted grin on his face, the driver of the truck ambled out of the cab and strolled around to the driver's side door of the van he had just T-boned. His deep set eyes surveyed the cracked and bloody window before he wretched open the door and pulled out the unconscious body inside.

…

Reid rubbed his eyes and pushed his thumbs against his temple. A horrible headache pounded his brain like a million hot pokers. It had to be from all the reading, he thought glumly as he shoved another useless book away. It didn't surprise him, he'd been at it sense dawn; though the headache had come quite suddenly and had brought with it a sickening feeling that something was wrong.

Standing to stretch, Reid declared, "I'm going to step out, stretch my legs, get some fresh air."

Caleb nodded his acknowledgement while the other two kept their eyes on their books.

Out in the late afternoon sunshine, Reid breathed deep and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin even though the temperature was near freezing. After a moment, he dug his phone out of his pocket and found that he had a missed call from Nicole and that she had left a message. As he dialed up his voice mail, he caught sight of car down the road, drawing closer. While the message played a huge grin broke out across Reid's face. She'd done it. She found a way to break the spell. And the car coming closer had to be her, he thought as he hurried forward to meet the car, a bubble of hope blossoming in his chest.

When the car pulled to a stop, he realized it wasn't Nicole in his mother's van, but his mother and Mrs. Danvers in Mrs. Danvers' car. The look on his mother's face as she sprang from the car and hurried toward him instantly popped his bubble. Something was horribly wrong.

Gasping for air, his mother grabbed his arms, squeezing as her gaze shot from him to the entrance to the chamber, "Please, tell me you have Nicole with you."

Reid couldn't find words, only shook his head. Her next words were enough to knock the air out of his lungs, "An hour ago, the police found my van and truck abandoned in the middle of an intersection. They called me and I came straight here. Nicole was supposed to come see you. She borrowed the car."

Tears welled up in his mother's eyes and he was only vaguely aware that Mrs. Danvers had rushed into the chamber to gather the others and that they were now around him, listening as his mother gave the horrible news.

"What do you mean?" Reid's voice was barely a whisper.

"The truck hit the van. They aren't sure of the details of the accident, but both cars were just left there." Mrs. Garwin's next words were a shot to the heart. "Nicole is missing."

Reid was barely aware of Caleb guiding him to the car and driving through town. He could only think of Nicole and the man that had surely caused the accident and now held her captive. Nicole never spoke of what she had to endure in England, only that it was horrible and that she had tried everything to get away. Now, she was back with him, where he could torture her and make her suffer until it was time to finish the spell. More than ever, Nicole needed him now. He focused his thoughts on the connection he felt with her, that part of his Power that seemed to know where she was all the time.

With a start, he realized he couldn't feel her. The terrible headache and sickening feeling hadn't been from reading. It had been her sudden lack of connection. Panicked, Reid tried again, desperately searching for her presence in his mind. The world snapped back into focus and he turned to Caleb in the seat beside him.

"I can't feel her," Reid gasped, the panic holding his heart in an iron grasp.

Caleb tore his gaze from the road for a second to glance at Reid, surprise lifting his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I can't feel her. The connection between us, it allowed me to feel her, to sense where she was," Reid's voice rose along with his panic. "But now there's nothing. There's a void where she should be, where I should feel her. What if she's-"

Caleb cut him off before he could finish, "She's not dead, Reid. They want her to live, remember? They've come all this way to make sure that the spell they put on her works and that you're the one to die. They won't go to all that trouble just to kill her."

The words didn't calm Reid in the least. Caleb had a point, they wouldn't kill her, but Reid was afraid of what they _would_ do to her.

Caleb pulled to a stop in front of a run down, rusty building proclaiming it to be the main office of Henderson's Towing. Battered and broken cars that had seen better days surrounded them as they climbed from the car and turned to Mrs. Garwin who had followed them in Mrs. Danvers' car.

"Why are we here?" Reid asked Caleb as they made their way down the row of bashed cars.

"I thought it might be a good idea to see the car," Caleb replied gently, hoping to keep his friend from yelling himself into a blind panic. "It might give us an idea as to what happened."

They came to a stop in front of a mangled silver minivan that Reid recognized as his mother's. The passenger's side was completely crushed in, witness of the brutal attack by the larger truck. Reid's heart pounded in his chest as he rounded the car and stood before the driver's side door. The window was a cob web of cracks all radiating from a single impact point. A point that was caked in blood. Nicole's blood.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: What do you think so far? Don't be afraid to comment guys, I love to hear from you! :3 **

Disclaimer: Own the covenant, I do not.

Chapter Eleven

Slowly, Nicole became aware of the cold, damp floor against her cheek. Her arms throbbed and when she tried to move them, she realized they were tied together behind her back. Her feet were also bound. Keeping her eyes closed, she fought to clear the fog from her brain and recall where she was and how she got there. She remembered calling Reid to tell him she knew how to stop the spell and that she was on her way. Then a truck had blown the red light and T-boned her. It was him; the man had dragged her from the car and brought her here. It was all coming back now and she realized the dampness was her own blood, dripping from the cut on her forehead where she'd smacked the window.

Not wanting to alert her captures to the fact that she was awake, she opened her eyes the tiniest bit to take in her surroundings. It didn't do much good. The room she was in was pitch black. Opening her eyes all the way, she couldn't even see the floor in front of her face, let alone how big the room was or if she was alone.

She began wiggling her arms, trying to free herself from her binds. They were tied with thick, coarse rope that bit into her skin and rubbed her wrists raw. She could feel the warm blood trickle over her fingers as she struggled.

"Now, now, don't go working yourself up into a tizzy," The chilling voice cut through the darkness.

Nicole froze, every muscle tightening as a new wave of fear licked her insides. Light suddenly filled the room, blinding her for a moment before she was able to find the source of the voice. The man stood several feet from her, his empty eyes watching her.

"You won't get out of here," He said, his eyes glittering with amusement. "You will stay here until your Soulmate's birthday when I will lift the spell blocking his ability to find you. He'll come for you. And when he does, I will finish the spell and set you free from this tragic fate."

Glaring, Nicole shot back, "It isn't tragic. It's meant to be and you can't change that. The Master's spell won't work no matter what she does or how she changes it. She can't change destiny."

"Oh ye of little faith," His voice was quiet. The kind of quiet that sent chills down the spine and stole the air from the room.

Raising his hand, he mumbled in Latin and flicked his wrist. Suddenly, pain exploded inside Nicole, burning every nerve in her body. Screams filled the air as a smirk spread across the man's face.

…

Reid slammed his fists on the kitchen table, making his mother jump as she fussed over the dish that she'd washed five times already after the Sons had explained what was going on. Caleb peered at his friend across the table not surprised by his outburst. Reid was running on fumes. The events of the past several days were wearing him down and since Nicole's disappearance he was barely holding it together.

"Twenty-four hours," Reid ground out between clenched teeth. "She's been gone twenty-four hours. That monster is out there somewhere hurting her and we can't do a damn thing about it!"

Pouge sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face, "We're doing everything we can." The four of them had scoured the town for any sign of the man or Nicole. They had even spent most of the night breaking into businesses near the accident to review security footage in the hopes that it would give them a clue or direction to start looking. Unfortunately, it turned up no good leads.

"We need to do more!" Reid snapped before taking a quick breath and blowing it out, his shoulders sagging as he sank into a chair. "I need to do more," He corrected, his voice low.

Caleb shook his head, "You can't blame yourself for this, Reid."

Frustrated, Reid stood again, raking his hair back and making the strands stick out at odd angles. "I should have been protecting her. I should _feel_ her, know where she is. Instead, all I can feel is-" The words caught in his throat as he thought about the ache in his chest where he used to be able to feel her. There were times over the last twenty-four hours that the ache became a burning, a scorching fire that brought tears to his eyes. "He's torturing her," He whispered, his gaze dropping to the floor to hide the tears that he refused to let fall.

…

Through the haze that had clouded her mind and stung her body, Nicole heard the slam of a door and knew that he'd finally left her alone. Her wrists and ankles were bloody; the rest of her bruised from thrashing around in pain and her head felt like it would split open if she moved. Wanting nothing more than to let the darkness close in around her, Nicole's eyes fluttered closed. Reid's face danced behind her eye lids, his clear blue eyes full of strength, urging her to not give up.

Her thoughts drifted to the last time she'd seen Reid the night in his room. She'd felt the pull of his Power drawing her in, but even if she hadn't, she had wanted him to kiss her. When he had, it was like nothing she'd ever experienced. With Reid, she felt complete and when he touched her, when his lips met hers it was the greatest joy she could ever know. And that night, she'd seen the same feelings reflected in his eyes.

Opening her eyes, she summoned up her Powers, determination burning through her veins. She was going to escape, get back to Reid and stop this spell from destroying them.

It took some effort to break the binds around her wrists even with her Powers. Once she was free, she pushed herself up, grimacing and stifling a cry of pain against her fist. Taking several deep breaths, she stood on shaky legs and hobbled to the door, using the wall to keep herself up. Each step was painful and several times, her head spun and her vision blurred nearly making her sick, but she kept on.

Quietly opening the door to her prison, she peered into the dark corridor beyond. Empty. Relieved, she hurried as fast as she could – which, admittedly, was rather slow – down the corridor. At the end of the hall, she found stairs leading up. As the main floor came into view above her, she could see the glow of a light behind a partially closed door where she assumed her captor was. She was only mildly concerned about him, after all, she'd been sneaking passed him for years. Beyond that was the front door, her doorway to freedom.

As she drew neared to the door, voices drifted out from the room. Voices that made her stop in her tracks.

"I can't believe you let it get this far out of hand," The crisp accented voice cut through the air. Nicole hated that voice. Hated everything that miserable woman stood for.

"I'm sorry, my Darling," The man's voice quickly responded. Instead of his usual cruel tone, he sounded small, weak, like he always did when she was around. "I'll do all I can to insure everything goes according to plan from here on out."

There was a moment of silence. "No," The woman's voice was quiet. "I'll handle this one."

Fear shot through Nicole, stealing the air from her lungs and momentarily paralyzing her before she shot into action. Without a sound and ignoring the pain, she rushed down the hall and out the door. She had to get to Reid and the others as fast as possible. The Master was here.


End file.
